


building up that anticipa-

by ElasticElla



Series: follower milestone ficlets [22]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, Podfic Available, rating is v soft mature or hard teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “What kinda favor would you like then?” Zack asks, eyes dragging down in a way that makes Ryan wanna toss all his morals out the window.





	building up that anticipa-

Zack Evans is on his knees and reaching for his shorts, knuckles just brushing against him when Ryan snaps out of it, scrambling backwards. 

“Fuck, fuck- that’s not dude- not what I meant by frat loyalty.” 

Zack’s eyebrows come together, and _fuck_ he isn’t getting up or backing away, looking far too at home on his knees in Ryan’s dorm. 

“But you said, um, ‘willing to do anything for the house council’. And you’re the only one I wanna bang so…?”

Ryan’s face is on _fire_ and he deserves an ice-cream for having restraint right now. “C’mon man, get up. You can’t, fuck, I meant like helping run errands not sexual favors.” 

Zack slowly stands up, stretching and licking his lips, and Ryan’s dick is definitely visible through his shorts. His face is burning hot enough that he already knows he’s never gonna forget this moment. 

“What kinda favor would you like then?” Zack asks, eyes dragging down in a way that makes Ryan wanna toss all his morals out the window. (They’re both clearly into it, they’re both adults, so maybe Zack’s still rushing but it’d be traditional, it’d be _so_ -)

“How about you get some guys together for a pickup game in ten? I’m gonna shower.” 

He regrets the second sentence the moment it passes his lips, Zack’s mouth quirking. 

“Alright, meet you out front after.” 

Ryan takes the coldest shower of his life, and thankfully for small mercies, Zack doesn’t say anything about it when he joins the group. 

.

Ryan’s never had to wait on someone before. Usually if he likes someone, he asks them out and then either he’s dating someone new or hitting the gym a little harder. 

Waiting for Zack to officially join their frat is _torture_. 

Zack himself never propositions him again, but he’s pretty open about still being down. He brings him coffees, gives killer backrubs, even carries his books. By some stroke of fate they haven’t gotten high together, and even if he wouldn’t act on it, while high he’d definitely say something irreversible. And probably over the top about what a cool bro Zack is and what if they dated and how much he wants to fuck his mouth. (The constant chapstick application is killing him.)

Around Zack he’s always torn between being turned on and embarrassed, too many heavy looks between them. He tries to ignore the tension, pretty much never succeeds, but they are able to hang out without removing clothes so small victories. 

.

Three months. Three months of unnecessary pledging, three months of Steven making snide comments about his pet favorite Evans, three months of not being able to touch and not being able to stop looking. 

Three months, and Ryan’s hand that’s gripping the solo cup might just crack it. He downs the rest of his beer as Andrew announces the last people that have officially joined the frat, a loud cheer going around. 

“Let’s party!” Steven announces as Andrew’s congratulatory speech gets too long winded, music pounding out of the speakers. 

“Yo Bergara,” a voice drawls, and Ryan spins around and into Zack’s chest. “Easy,” he chuckles, patting his shoulders. 

Zack says something else, that’s lost to the sudden swell of the music and clasping his hand, Ryan drags him out of the crowded basement. Whistles follow them out, and Ryan uses his free hand to flip them off. 

“Couldn’t hear you in there,” Ryan says once they’re far enough down the hallway that his ears aren’t pounding. Distantly he realizes he lost his solo cup somewhere, and Zack’s definitely to blame somehow because he’s barely tipsy. 

He stops walking, awkwardly realizing that he doesn’t have a line prepared. Not that Zack needs a line or anything, but like- fuck, this is why he acts conversations out in the shower _ahead_ of time. 

Zack smiles lazily, “So can I kiss you now?” 

And Ryan _finally_ gets to shove Zack up against the wall and kiss the very breath out of him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] building up that anticipa-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500785) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
